narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha (chapter)
4 continuity errors # Minato as a Hokage before the 3rd Shinobi World War # Kakashi graduating with Obito and Rin # Tobi being Obito --Elveonora (talk) 14:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) really i could only find 1 continuity error with this chapter. firstly minato couldv'e simply been a jonin, secondly did you not see hiruzen standing next to him in his hokage garbs. also i think this chapter made it obvious tobi is obito (as much as i wish it wasn't) did you see his face at the end it looked like a grown up obito. (talk) 15:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I'm talking about the monument head, databook states Kakashi as a 6 years old chunin etc.--Elveonora (talk) 15:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The big significant errors i can see in this chapter are like you stated earlier , the hokage monument has Minato face on it but he is actually a jonin next to 3rd Hokage .. Kakashi, Obito and RIn age .. even though only Kakashi look older then the two others ....sadly i don't like to say it/admit it but when it come to obito being tobi , i don't have any doubt about it .. , but we will see in the next coming weeks .. --Tchad1 (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : ?? I guess the databook gave wrong info. And yeah something is not right. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 15:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I hope the tankobon version of this chapter will fix the Hokage's monument mistake since Minato didn't wear his Hokage uniform on that time as well as the other mistakes that you mentioned. It's so confusing indeed —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Databook > manga ??? --Elveonora (talk) 15:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Usually Databook > manga but today its Manga > Databook ... lol --Tchad1 (talk) 15:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) what's going to happen with the Tobi and Obito Uchiha articles then. Are they going to merge into one or leave it as is until further info is released? (talk) 17:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just see kakashi giving obito his graduation papers, I don't recall any rules were chunin couldn't help their genin teammates pass. — SimAnt 18:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) So why Kakashi (a Chunin/Jounin) is fighting against Guy (a Genin) in Chunin exams? no logic--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well after almost 600 chapters the list of retcons has gotten large, but... # Minato as a Hokage before the 3rd Shinobi World War I had noticed that actually. But it's a symbolic panel. You could say that Obito is imagining himself as the 5th Hokage; and he's anticipating that Minato will be the 4th Hokage. Which is plausible. # Kakashi graduating with Obito and Rin Actually, they are entering the academy at the same time, which is plausible. It would make it impossible that they all entered the same chunin exam, though, as Rin and Obito graduated at 9 while Kakashi was already chunin at 6. In fact, that whole group left the academy at different ages. So, either they all graduated from the academy the same year and attended the same chunin exams, or they all entered the academy the same year and could not attend the same chunin exams. # Tobi being Obito You forgot that this is about a very important life lesson: don't use steroids! Instead you should turn yourself into a plant and use fertiliser. :-) ... You know, I remember a time when a hunter-nin had to dispose of a body on site, to preserve the secrets of a ninja's body. It would imply a culture that favoured cremation over burials; a culture that would make sure that a body wasn't left on a battlefield. Oh well, it seems we're left with a medic that didn't make sure that Obito was dead (oops), and a jonin sensei that could have brought Obito's body back to Konoha in a second, yet didn't. I'm looking forward to see some of this explained.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 18:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) To me it look like that: Kakashi graduate from genin to chunin when Obito and Rin failed Obito trained to become stronger for the next exam and became also a chunin when Kakashi did become a Jonin. We both know it take a moment between each exam so it may be possible that during the little time skip that we don't see with the flashback , that there was a couples months , year .--Tchad1 (talk) 19:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Anko_Mitarashi#Age_Issues updated, 4 errors!!! Keep them coming Kishi--Elveonora (talk) 23:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, Kurenai and Asuma are around the same age as Kakashi, yet he became Chuunin at age 6... and they were there during the Chuunin exam... making them about age 7 at that point. Both became genin at age 9. So they were there two years too early. Just typing out the main points from the Anko thing: During the exam where Kakashi graduated to Chuunin, we saw Anko and Hayate fight. Meaning they were 4 and 3 years old (respectively) during those Chuunin exams. Their articles clearly state they didn't graduate to being genin until muuuuch later. And a 3 or 4 year old Genin is surely a stretch even by this manga's standards. Igaram (talk) 00:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks man--Elveonora (talk) 00:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) another thing, not a continuity error though, the display says: "3rd test" Thought 1st is papers, 2nd training room and the 3rd is in arena...--Elveonora (talk) 00:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it's possible that the tests change of order every year, or that starting from a certain point in time the exams' order was changed.StarseerSoul (talk) 03:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC)StarseerSoul Even knowing the issues there have been with how Kishimoto depicted characters' ages in the past, it seems very unlikely that Anko was a genin when she was only 3-4 years old. Worse yet for Hayate, who was even younger than she was and supposedly didn't graduate until age 12. Kakashi becoming chunin at age 6 is definitely an inconsistency. His opponent, Guy, wouldn't have even graduated from the academy until a year later. Kakashi would have be about 10 years old at the time for this chapter to make any sense. Should these age issues be mentioned as a trivia point on Kakashi (and anyone else who conflicts)'s page? And should Kakashi being 5/6 be removed from his background section and his age be made more ambiguous?--BeyondRed (talk) 04:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Added the other error to trivia as well, feel free to remove it if you disagree or reword it.--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Might be an error on the explaination of Obito bringing Rin Flowers... From how I see it, Looks like Rin approached Obito soon after he became a Chunin and looks like she asked to meet him somewhere private, away from Kakashi. Obito seemed to misinterpret it as her asking him out on a date. So he get's flowers and heads to the meeting spot expecting his date, but then other classmates started showing up. Rin then hands out the notes to everyone stating since Kakashi is about to become a Jonin and everyone should get him a present in secret. Then Obito gets embarrassed realizing he misunderstood... That's how Interpreted the scene anyway (talk) 14:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's more than plausible, but we don't need to go into that much detail.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes.--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC)